kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Dee Dee and the Man Characters (Kevin's Story)
Autobots (Cartoon Characters) Lucy Smith (Kate Ashby) Ms. Mimi (Angelina Ballerina) Deus Ex Machina (Dee Dee and the Man) Larry Lambeosaurus (Dinosaur Train) Rex (We're Back A Dinosaur Story) Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes Show) Dragon (Jane and the Dragon) Starfire (How Long is Forever?) Dexter (Dee Dee and the Man from Dexter Laboratory) Heloise (Jimmy Two Shoes) Snoopy (Charlie Brown) Emily Elizabeth Howard ( Clifford the big red dog) Sid (Ice Age) Grim Reaper (Billy and Mandy) Stitch (The Origin of Stitch) Lisa Simpson as president (The Simpson) Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) Twitchy (Hoodwinked) Blossom (Run Blossom Run) (Powerpuff girls 2016) Buttercup (Air Buttercup) (Powerpuff girls 2016) Dawn (Pokemon Anime) Tom and Jerry (1961-1962 Gene Deitch) Francine Frensky (Locked in the Library) Wallace and Gromit (Cracking contraptions) Otto (Time Squad) Beau (Dexter's Laboratory) Phil (Hercules) Garfield (Garfield and pals) Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs TV series) Bloo (Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends Shorts) Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown) Mr. Pteranodon (Dinosaur Train) Mr. Parentheses (Hercules) Steven (Ocean Gems) Alan (Jumanji the series) Kal-El (Super Best Friends Forever) Samson (Samson and Sally) Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) Professor (BubbleVicious) (Powerpuff girls 2016) The Elder (Cluefinders) Malveera (Cluefinders) Smurfette (The Smurf) Dr. Bonabodon (Sid the Science Kid the Movie) Gandalf (Mad Cartoon Network) Sorren and Doldrek (Cluefinders) Chloe (How the Body Works) Milli (Team Umizoomi) Way Big (Ben 10) Robotboy (Robot Boy) Alvin (Family Spirit) (Alvinnn!!! and the Chipmunks) Shnitzel (Paint the Town) Mung (Paint the Town) Truffles (Paint the Town) Uncle Grandpa (Bad Morning) Shaggy and Scooby (The Gathering Gloom) The Cat in the Hat (Dr.seuss) Synaptic (Call of Duty) Ripjaws (Sleepaway Camper) Princess Poppy (Trolls) Eris (Tale of the Tribe) Edd (Little Ed Blue) Eddy (Little Ed Blue) Marina (Zig and Sharko) Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) Lola Mbola (Robot Boy ep Robot Rebels) Martha (2 Stupid Dogs) Little Bill (Chicken Pox) Mufasa (The Lion King Bloopers) Aviva Corcovado (Wild Kratts) Sleepy Goat (Pleasant Goat and big big Wolf/喜羊羊与灰太狼 197 棒打灰太狼) Sam the Lion (Reader Rabbit) Mikey (Mikey's Zipline) Peddler (Aladdin) Lisa Simpson (Bart vs. Thanksgiving) Finn (Adventure Time Shorts) Jake (Adventure Time Shorts) Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) Candi (Dexter Laboratory) Blacksmith Andre Fire Keeper Autobots (Transformers) Optimus Prime (Career Day) Optimus Prime (Earth) Drift (Transformers Rise of the Dark Spark) Bulkhead (Catch) Grimlock (Catch) Prowl (Evel Knievel Jump) Ratchet (Operating Table) Bumble Bee (Mime Time) Bumblebee (Earth) Sari (Mime Time) Color Sisters Diamond Sister (Dee Dee and the Man) Mighty Sister (Lola Mbola) Dee Dee Clairvoyance Sister (Lola Mbola) Dee Dee Iron Sister (Lola Mbola) Dee Dee Water Sister (Lola Mbola) Dee Dee Purple Sister (Lola Mbola) Dee Dee Invisible Sister (Lola Mbola) Dee Dee Fire Sister (Lola Mbola) Dee Dee Angry Birds Flocking Birds Red (Angry Birds) Chuck (Angry Birds) Bomb (Angry Birds) Matilda (Angry Birds) Stella (Angry Birds) Jay Jake Jim (Angry Birds) Hal (Angry Birds) Bubble (Angry Birds) Terence (Angry Birds) Hungry Shark Evolution Reef Shark Mako Shark HammerHead Shark Tiger Shark Great White Shark Megalodon Big Daddy Mr. Snappy Alan Destroyer of Worlds Moby Dick (Sperm Whale) Natasha Pyro Shark Ice Shark Electro Shark Robo Shark Decepticons (Cartoon Characters) The Overlord (Lego Ninjago) Makuta (2015) Soul of Cinder (Dark souls 3) Malthael (Diablo 3) Vilgax (Gwen 10) Megatronus (Driscoll) (Ben 10) Hades (Mondo World) Deacon of the Deep (Dark souls 3) Azmodan (Diablo 3) Demon spider (mr. krupp) Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) Kay-loo (Ralphie Bot from Magic School Bus) Grinch (Dr.Seuss) Fung (Captian K'nuckles) Vitaly (Nobita Nobi) Miley Cyrus (Mad Cartoon Network) Kruncha (The New Masters of Spinjitzu) Nuckal (The New Masters of Spinjitzu) Dr. ShockWave (Autopilot from Wall E) Mojo Jojo (Bubble Vicious) Rocksteady (Ivan Vanko) Bebop (Zachary Zach Varnitech) Onion King (Garnet Universe) Caillou (JonComedian VGCP) Nigel (Joshua Joyce) Pizza Face (TMNT) Brick (Bubble boy) Butch (Bubble boy) Taotie (Kung Fu Panda) Bitch pudding (robot chicken) Cheater (Cree Lincoln) (Operation S.U.P.P.O.R.T) Smiler (The Emoji Movie) Bishop (TMNT) Kevin Levin (Grudge Match) Mask Dog (Son of the Mask) Walking Dead (Forever Ninja) (Ben 10) Buzz (Cyberchase) Delete (Cyberchase) Hundun (J.T) Temutai (Cash Murray) Bruticus (Transformers ROTDS) Two Heads Traxs (AOE) Slade (Teen Titans) Gahri (Kung Fu Panda) Grumpy Bear (Law of Ogre) Dennis the Rabbit (Phineas and Ferb) Farmer (Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated) Combaticons (Drill sergeant) (The Night the Clown Cried) Jet Storm (Baylor Hotner) The Kraang Droids (TMNT) Leonard (Angry Birds) Meldar Prime (Win, Lose and Kaboom) Elsa (Mutant 3 headed gigantic Ice Dragon) Decepticons 2 Megatron (Starscream Heckles Megatron) Starscream (Starscream Heckles Megatron) Lugnut (Starscream Heckles Megatron) Blitzwing (Starscream Heckles Megatron) Blackarachnia (Starscream Heckles Megatron) Lockdown (Transformers Rise of the Dark Spark) Constructicons Devastator (Justin) Scavenger (Galvatron from Energon) Mixmaster (Paul from Pokemon) Long Haul (Erik and Francis) Rampage (Duke of Weselton) Overload (Hans from frozen) HighTower (Tyrannosaurus Rex) Scrap Metal (The Stupid little Boys) Titans Lythos Hydros Pyros Stratos Cyclops Myth and Monster Gremlins Two Headed Basilisk Cerberus Ultimate 2 headed Kevin 11 Roc Orthrus ThunderBird Mr. Hollywoodosaurus Rex Hydras (King Hydra) Griffin Chimera Minotaur The Evil Spirit Mutant King kong (Sideshow Bob) Benjamin Krupp Snakeweed (TMNT) Spy-Roach Arachne Spider Bytez (Coop Burtonburger) Two headed Megalodon Leviathan (Ninjago) April Derp Scylla Gorgons Euryale Sthenno Medusa Drones Raiders (Fallout 4) Gunner (Fallout 4) Super Mutants (Fallout 4) Lockdown Rocket Troopers Lockdown Shotgunner Lockdown Sniper Lockdown Soldiers Lockdown Guardian Lockdown Behemoth Exorcist (Diablo 3) Pizza Minions Sulyvahn (Dark souls 3) Pus of Man (Dark souls 3) The Ravenous Crystal Lizard (Dark souls 3) Cathedral Evangelist (Dark souls 3) Ancient Wyverm (Dark souls 3) Lothric Knight (Dark souls 3) Greater Crab (Dark souls 3) Great Crab (Dark souls 3) Gravewarden Skeleton (Dark souls 3) Grave Warden (Dark souls 3) Deacon of the Deep (Dark souls 3) Corvian Knight (Dark souls 3) Sentinel (No Man Sky) Mutant Wasps Mythical Beast DronesCategory:Lists Category:Mythology Creatures